A speedometer on an instrument panel is usually mounted on a controllable moving body such as an automobile so that an operator (driver) can visually check a running speed (speed) of the moving body (automobile) which the operator himself operates (drives).
Recently, a liquid crystal panel has been used for displaying various information (e.g. speed) regarding an automobile.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a gauge which displays speed on a liquid crystal panel in an analog format. Patent Literature 1 describes, as an analog instrument, a gauge in which an indicator needle which rotates according to a speed is displayed as a moving image on the liquid crystal panel.
Further, recently, there has been proposed a display system including a display panel which is mounted on an instrument panel of an automobile or the like and which displays information, such as navigation information, for supporting driving in addition to the various information including speed regarding the automobile.
Such a display system includes, for example, a display system disclosed in Patent Literature 2. In the display system disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a display panel is connected to an in-vehicle network, a signal line, or the like and displays gauge information such as speed in accordance with information (value) that has been transmitted from the in-vehicle network, the signal line, or the like.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2006-234505 A (Publication Date: Sep. 7, 2006)
Patent Literature 2
International Patent Application Publication, No. WO 2006/022191 A1 (Publication Date: Mar. 2, 2006)